


Strangers in the Night

by the stormpilot sessions (yffL_H)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 15:09:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13056513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yffL_H/pseuds/the%20stormpilot%20sessions
Summary: #session two





	Strangers in the Night

**Strangers in the Night**

 

_“Strangers in the night, two lonely people. We were strangers in the night” - Frank Sinatra_

 

A warm cup of coffee with a splash of milk in Finn’s palms and caught in the corner of Finn’s eyes, a figure standing out amongst the crowd. The man with his tousled salt and pepper coloured hair. His hands cradling the guitar sitting on his lap, his fingers tapping and strumming to the tune of Bob Dylan. 

His voice roared past the noises of beings that talked too much in the East London Coffee Shop. Nothing mattered to Finn but Poe’s voice. He found a sweet contentment in Poe’s voice, his voice releasing Finn from the mundanity of his life and flung into a space of absurd familiarity. 

Ever since that day, the day Finn stepped into the coffee shop’s open mic, every week in the same evening, Finn has been coming back to hear the voice which illuminated an emotion in Finn, which can’t seem to be defined. 

Time after time, Poe found himself longing to see the man whom graciously listen to every change and crackle in his voice but they never seem to be able to communicate in words. 

They both remained strangers in the night, only exchanging glances and the tunes of Dylan. 

Till today, as they finally approached each other, every step closer to one another, the undefinable emotion in Finn and Poe became stronger. Nervously, as his lips trembled, Poe kindly asked for Finn’s name. 

 

_“Finnegan”_

_“Do you mind me calling you Finn?”_

_“No. No, I don’t. And yours?”_

_“Poe. Poe Dameron.”_

_“Well then. Nice to meet you, Finn.”_

_“Nice to meet you.”_

 

An inexplicable excitement and doubt of reality emerged from the undefinable feeling felt by both men. The unfamiliar silence took over the empty spaces in between them, but as Poe laid down a kiss on Finn’s lips, the empty spaces are now filled with familiarity similar to the songs sung by the incomparable voice of Poe. 

They both felt a sense of release as though their bones and flesh are finally inevitably mending together. Both locked in each other’s gaze, they were no longer strangers in the night.

**-Love, LH**

 


End file.
